Asesinatos incognitos
Sinopsis Esta historia le sucede a un pueblo que es testigo de tres casos muy raros. En estos casos hay tres sujetos peculiares. Uno de ellos observa a la gente por las noches,otro las persigue cuando están solas y el ultimo le susurra cosas perturbadoras. Lo curioso de estos tipos,es que estos se llevan muy bien con los niños. Pero la situación se pone mas complicada,cuando empiezan a morir niños de diversas edades. Los ciudadanos les echan la culpa a los tres sujetos extraños. Los agentes de policía deciden enviar a tres agentes a vivir y vigilar a los tres sujetos. Estos resolverán el caso y también resolverán sus problemas personales¿Pero quien de ellos es el asesino? CASO 1:El que te observa por las noches En un cierto pueblo, por la noche, una pareja de mujer y hombre se despertó a causa de un ruido cerca de ellos. La mujer en un principio pensó que había sido su hijo e hija,que seguramente habrían tenido una pesadilla. Le dijo a su marido que fuera a ver,ya que ella estaba demasiado cansada y aparte,no le gusta la oscuridad. El marido se quejó,pero decidió ir,ya que su mujer tenia fobia a la oscuridad y era muy alto el indice de esa fobia. El marido se quedó unos segundos en su cama hasta que su vista se aclare,pero se dio cuenta de dos cosas: La primera,si sus hijos hubieran tenido una pesadilla,habrían venido hasta donde estaban ellos,habrían llorado o hubieran pedido ayuda a sus padres. La segunda cosa y la mas importante,era que había un hombre en la entrada de su cuarto. Se dio cuenta porque su vista se había aclarado ya:no dejó de pensar,cuánto tiempo ha debido de estar este sujeto en su casa o incluso si este hombre era la causa de aquel ruido;pero lo que le preocupaba mas,era si este sujeto le había hecho algo a sus hijos. Aquella persona se les fue acercándose sin ningún miedo,puso su pie en la cama y lo uso para impulsarse y quedarse de pie en la cama,sin dejar de ver al marido y a su mujer. La mujer seguía dormida,pero el extraño chocó las manos varias veces cerca del oído de la mujer;ella evidentemente se despertó enfadada sin parar de decir a su marido que la dejara dormir. El marido dijo que no se asustara de lo que iba a ver;la mujer extrañada empezó a incorporarse y puso cara de horror al ver aquel sujeto al que no se le podía ver la cara:la oscuridad de la noche y la capucha que llevaba le tapaban el rostro. Pero sólo los observó durante un tiempo. Luego,bajó de la cama y se fue de su cuarto;los padres se quedaron pensando en lo que acababa de pasar,estaban paralizados del miedo,pero se armaron de valor y fueron a donde estaban sus hijos. En el cuarto estaban sus hijos despiertos,ellos dijeron que un extraño apareció en su cuarto y empezó a jugar con ellos. Al día siguiente,la familia y los vecinos se reunieron en la plaza para avisar que había una persona que entraban en las casas. Todo se sorprendieron al ver que a los demás les pasó lo mismo. Mediante una charla,decidieron ir a hablar con sus hijos,que eran los únicos que habían tenido al hombre delante de ellos. Los niños revelaron que aquel hombre ya lo habían visto unos dos días atrás y de que, cuando se acercaron a hablar con él, sólo habló y jugó tranquilamente con ellos. Al terminar de jugar con ellos,el extraño solos les dijo una cosa antes de irse corriendo``¿Teméis a la muerte?,porque yo si´´. Los mayores se quedaron sorprendidos y les prohibieron acercarse o jugar con él,pero sólo hasta saber que pretendía ese sujeto. El extraño hombre,al parecer no dejó de espiar por la noche a las familias o personas¿Perturbador,no crees?Eso si, sera mejor que tú no te despiertes por la noche;no vaya hacer que no estés tú sólo en tu cuarto... CASO 2:El que te persigue Un equipo escolar de fútbol se prepara para su siguiente partido contra uno de los mejores equipos de su escuela. A un chico le dan ganas de ir al baño y tienen que esperarle para empezar el partido. Le dicen que se dé prisa,y él obedece,ya que también está ansioso por empezar el partido, incluso más ansioso que sus compañeros; así que va lo más rápido que puede. Al llegar al baño,ve en el espejo de reojo,a una chica que esta a su lado,pero sólo se da cuenta cuando está en el inodoro. Le resulta raro y grita si hay alguien ahí,una voz de una mujer dice que si,el chico se asusta:no se esperaba una respuesta. Al terminar lo suyo abrió la puerta del baño y vio a esa mujer,ella le dijo que le gusta seguir a la gente que esta sola y también``¿Te gusta la vida?Si te gusta,no desperdicies ningún segundo”. Luego,la chica no dejó de seguir le;llegaron al fin al campo donde iban a hacer el partido. La mujer se sentó con el resto de alumnos a ver el partido;todos los chicos no le quitaban un ojo de encima,en verdad el chico no lo mencionó,pero era muy atractiva. Muchos de sus compañeros que vieron que le estaba siguiendo le empezaron a hacer preguntas como, por ejemplo, si era su novia,si estaba libre o incluso si había hecho algo indecente con ella en los baños. La chica tenia el uniforme del colegio(aunque no hacia falta que los estudiantes lo tuvieran puestos)La chica siguió al chico hasta la tarde,ya que este se reunió con unos amigos para ir juntos a sus respectivas casas. La chica extraña empezó a seguir a otro chico distinto;el antiguo chico que ella perseguía se percató de ello y se la quedó observando,hasta perderla de vista junto con su nuevo sujeto. El nuevo sujeto por fin se dio cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo;en ese momento aparecieron unos niños pequeños que paseaban en la zona,y hicieron que el chico se sorprendiera;los niños solo miraban a la chica,y esta les propuso irse a jugar. Los niños aceptaron sin poner pega ninguna; al ver el chico esto le preguntó a la mujer si ya se conocían;esta en una respuesta rápida,casi como si la estuviera esperando,dijo que ``no los conocía en lo mas mínimo y de que por una extraña razón los niños se llevan bien con ella e incluso obedecen todo lo que ella les dice,daba igual que les dijera,que estos,siempre la hacían caso´´ Esto al chico le resultó sospechoso,pero le pareció lindo como trataba tan bien a los niños. Cuando el chico llegó a su casa la chica se fue a buscar a otra persona a la que perseguir, pero tenia que estar sola y no volver a su casa nunca,para que así esta mujer le siguiera para siempre¿Curioso,no?¡Hey Tú !,¿te atreverías ahora a darte la vuelta?Yo,no lo haría... CASO 3:El que te susurra cosas perturbadoras Un grupo de personas decide ir de compras, ya que van a hacer una fiesta en su casa;el grupo era de estudiantes de entre 16 y 18 años,divididos en tres chicas y cuatro chicos. Dos chicas, aprovechando la oportunidad, decidieron irse a comprar su ropa,dejando de lado a sus compañeros. Tres chicos,hicieron lo mismo,solo que ellos decidieron irse a comprar videojuegos. Al final solo fueron a buscar las cosas para la fiesta una chica y un chico;por suerte ellos estaban enamorados, así que lo pasaron bien estando juntos y solos. La situación se puso fea cuando se apagaron las luces del centro comercial:al parecer un empleado gracioso; sus compañeros de trabajo le echaron la bronca,pero mientras esto ocurría,nuestro grupo de estudiantes se reunieron en la fuente que había en el centro del centro comercial. En la fuente solo estaban reunidos la parejita , dos chicos que fueron a comprar los videojuegos y una chica de las que fueron a comprar ropa. Después de un rato,vino la otra chica. En el centro comercial se oían los quejidos de miedo de la gente y las voces de las madres y padres tranquilizando a sus hijos. Lo increíble de todo es que había gente corriendo con cosas que habían robado. Los chicos mandaron mensajes a su otro amigo diciendo que viniera. Hasta que de pronto el chico escribió un mensaje que decía: Colegas,tengo miedo. Estoy en algún sitio,no se donde,pero sé que sigo en el centro comercial. El miedo me lo provoca una voz que no me deja de susurrarme cosas horribles. Incluso se me pasó la idea de suicidarme. Pero resisto,no me dejaré amedrentar. Aún así voy a salir de los baños:sí,ya me acuerdo donde estoy. Ja,soy patético,¿no? El mensaje les sorprendió,sintieron pena,y a parte sentían como si alguien les decía cosas. Su amigo por fin apareció,vieron que estaba bien y con una sonrisa que no duro mucho,ya que el chico de un grito les dijo que tenían a un hombre detrás suyo. Un hombre que les susurra cosas perturbadoras a la gente cuando nadie le puede ver.¿No te da miedo?Entonces,esto quiere decir que ,cuando estas triste, ¿hay alguien detrás tuyo?Sera mejor que no te des la vuelta entonces... Investigación En los siguientes días todo fue normal,hasta que de repente empezaron a morir un montón de niños de diversas edades. Los detectives y policías empezaron a ponerse manos a la obra,intentando resolver el caso. Preguntaron a la gente lo típico,¿Dónde estuvo su hijo por última vez?,¿Con quién se fue su hijo?,¿Su hijo tenia problemas en casa?,¿Recibía acoso su hijo o amenazas?,...Las familias no aportaron mucha información,lo único que les pareció curioso es que los niños siempre jugaban con tres individuos extraños que vinieron a la ciudad hace poco. Los detectives preguntaron a la gente donde vivían,pero solo unos pocos les dijeron donde se encontraban muy menudo. Los tres sujetos sin duda eran extraños y sus casos lo eran más. El testimonio de los acusados fue rápido,todos decían que nunca harían daño a un niño o menor de edad. Los policías investigaron sus origines y cargos antiguos,pero estaban limpios. Y lo sorprendente para los detectives era que los sujetos no se conocían. Esto les sorprendió,porque creían que trabajaban juntos y que se protegían entre ellos. Lo único que tenían en común eran las cosas que hacían y que tenían una gran habilidad de caer bien a los niños de entre 0 a 10 años. Y tú,¿quién crees que es el culpable?... DECISIÓN Los resultados y aclaraciones finales de los agentes de policías fueron dejar en libertad a los sospechosos,que eran evidentemente los tres sujetos extraños,pero con las vigilancia de un oficial de policía que vivirían con ellos hasta encontrar al culpable. Los sujetos no pusieron ninguna queja al respecto,incluso les pareció divertido tener a alguien en su casa. Una mujer fue con el del CASO 1,otra mujer con la del CASO 2 y un hombre con el CASO 3. Los tres agentes encargados de vigilar los tenían derecho a usar la fuerza si era necesario. Eran novatos,ya que los agentes no querían mandar a alguien de gran prestigio y sacrificarlo,pero esto no lo sabían los investigadores. Los detectives sabían que alguno de los sujetos era el asesino,ya que detectaron que mentían en lo que decían. La cosa se volvió horrible cuando les informaron que encontraron los cadáveres de bebes de 0 años asesinados brutalmente,y los oficiales sabían que la cadena perpetua,no iba a ser la única opción. Los cadáveres ya estaban hace tiempo descompuestos,por lo que siguen siendo sospechosos los sujetos. ¿Crees que los malos merecen morir?¿Y por qué?Yo no,ya que así el mundo es mas entretenido.¿No crees?... AGENTE LAURA:1º Día La agente Laura se encarga de vigilar al sujeto del caso 1. -La casa es bien extraña, tanto como tú,ja ja ja...-dije riéndome -Yo no le veo la gracia,agente. Es mas,yo seré extraño pero por lo menos no soy estúpido como usted-dijo y empezó a reírse -¡Hey!Recuerda que tengo permitido usar la fuerza si es necesario. No, es broma. Yo no te podría hacer nada,soy muy débil,solo aprobé la clase de tiro. Y tú, a pesar de estar cubierto de un montón de ropa,seguramente seas mas fuerte que yo. A parte,eres hombre,así que eres mas fuerte que yo-dije -No sé que estupideces dices,pero no te creas débil y, sobre todo, no digas que las personas de tu género sean débiles,porque sino recibirás una paliza de parte de ellas. Además,yo he encontrado mujeres que han dado paliza a hombres con gran facilidad¡No apruebes el machismo!-dijo en tono serio. -Tienes razón,lo siento. Se nota que no apruebas el machismo al igual que yo,aunque yo no lo he mostrado ahora.(No sé porqué es sospechoso,a mi me parece una persona amable,aunque seguramente sea porque esta con una agente de policía. Tengo que recordar ese refrán``Las apariencias engañan´´)-dije y pensé -Entra de una vez-dijo y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su casa. Yo le seguí,tuve que investigar su casa entera,me dio cosa ya que nunca he estado en en la casa de un hombre desconocido y menos revisar todo,incluido su ropa y demás cosas. Me dí cuenta de que este sujeto tiene un montón de cosas de espionaje y ropa oscura; seguramente utiliza ropa oscura para no ser detectado en la oscuridad,también tiene un gimnasio que alquiló hace tiempo, antes de venir a vivir a la ciudad. Esta información del gimnasio me la dijo él mismo,cuando se dirigía ahí. Evidentemente le tuve que seguir. En el gimnasio había monitores haciendo sus clase y él fue a cambiarse. Por suerte no tuve que ir con Él. Cuando salió, le vi por fin el rostro y el cuerpo. Era alguien de pelo rubio y corto: el fleco,estaba cortado de forma que quedara de puntas para abajo. Su cuerpo en verdad era muy musculoso,pero sin pasarse mucho. Me dijo que iba a hacer sus clases y que si quería hacerlas también que se lo dijera;yo me negué. Él daba clases de natación y de boxeo; estuve esperando un buen rato. Cuando acabó fuimos a almorzar y me hizo la comida,que estaba genial. En su casa se puso su ropa de antes; también me mostró mi nuevo cuarto. Sin duda lo tuvo todo preparado para mi llegada. Durante toda la tarde no hizo gran cosa,pero yo se que actúa por la noche. No me equivoqué; por la noche huyó de su casa para irse a vigilar a las familias,aunque los informes dicen que el iba mas tarde a las casas. Le seguí y no tuve mas remedio que colarme en una casa ajena: me cogió y me tapó la boca * SSHHII,procura no hacer tanto ruido-dijo- Vale,¡HE!,espera ¿qué haces?,¿vas a matar a un niño?-dije -Claro que no,yo no soy el asesino,yo solo espero al asesino por las noches,les dije a los otro dos sujetos que vigilaran por la mañana y por la tarde-dijo -No sabia eso(Pero seguro que él o los otros,será el asesino,osea,alguien miente en ser bueno) La agente Laura lo esta haciendo bien,pero no sé si podrá atrapar al culpable. El culpable es muy listo... AGENTE ROBIN:1ºDía La agente Robin se encarga de vigilar al sujeto del caso 2. La casa de esta chica es un piso en alquiler,lo increíble es que es una estudiante de universidad y cuenta con mucho dinero y recurso de comida y objetos. También posee muchas cosas referidas con los ninjas,sera por eso que es tan buena para que la gente no la note. Esta chica parece que es la candidata perfecta para ser la asesina,ya que posee un gran sigilo y se lleva genial con los niños/as. Consultare los datos con los otros agentes,en la cita que tendremos mañana. Aun haci parece,que es alguien amable con la gente y es muy hermosa para los chicos de su instituto,pero la belleza y la popularidad no la salva de ser sospechosa. Yo,la agente Robin encontrare al culpable de las muertes de los niños,y haci demostrare a mis superiores que yo,soy buena y que no tienen que juzgarme por ser mujer,pero sobretodo con seguiré un ascenso,para alimentar a mi familia que a gastado todo su dinero para que yo sea oficial de policía. La sujeto no hace mas que estar todo el rato siguiendo a la gente y atender a sus clases. Interrogue a los profesores sobre lo que hacia la chica,estos me dijeron que desde que llego a sido un ejemplo a los estudiantes sobre buen comportamiento y a sacado buenas notas,seria la estudiante perfecta si no recibiera quejas de acoso por culpa de ella. Según parece,incluso en la universidad no para de perseguir a los estudiantes. Antes los profesores pensaban que era por que le gustaba alguno,pero luego no creyeron eso. Según la información que saque de la gente,todos dicen lo mismo,esa chica es una rarita. No saque gran información,pero algo es algo. Por la tarde seguía con su hobby,pero de pronto se fue corriendo,yo la seguí se dirija al parecer donde estaban los niños. Saque la pistola y apunte-¡Las manos en alto y sin ningún movimiento extraño!-dije gritando-Que estas diciendo,crees que soy la culpable,haaaiii,lo que hay que ver. Te crees que mataría algún niño delante de ti,no soy estúpida-dijo mientras ponía las manos en alto-No me fio,pero entonces ¿porque corrías aquí?y sobretodo ¿porque sigues a la gente?-dije preguntando sin soltar el arma-Lo de seguir a la gente es hobby es una manía de niña,otro día te cuento la historia,y lo de venir corriendo aquí fue porque me acorde que tenia que vigilar si el asesino venia,los otro sospechosos se encargan de vigilar por la mañana y por la noche-dijo y bajos las manos. Guarde el arma y le pedí disculpas. Por la noche todo fue bien. La agente Robin es muy buena oficial,pero no le dan el respeto que se merece por ser mujer. Aun haci le costara atrapar al culpable. El culpable es fuerte. AGENTE PEDRO:1ºDía El tipo que me asignaron creo que es el mas extraño de todos,ya que incluso me dice cosas perturbadoras a mi también. Pero bueno es mi trabajo,yo en verdad quería ser entrenador de fútbol. Antes cuando era niño,era el mejor corredor de mi colegio,gane muchos trofeos. Incluso me gustaba una chica llamada Sara,pero murió hace tiempo por un asesino,aunque me entere que el asesino había muerto por causas extrañas. Pero no quiero recordarlo. La casa del aquel hombre era una mansión enorme. Tenia en su poder a un montón de mayordomos y sirvientas que le obedecían en todo. Ha parte,tenia a su disposición un montón de armas,espadas,hachas,aviones,tanques...Sin duda era alguien poderoso,y mas mayor que los otros sujetos. Interrogue a los mayordomos y sirvientas pero estos no me dijeron nada importante,bueno son como sus esclavos,haci que no me dirán nada que le cause problemas a su Señor. Pero si que me dijeron que el tenia esa manía de decir cosas perturbadoras desde hacia tiempo. Me lleve bien con una sirvienta que se llamaba María,era muy amable y era una de las nuevas sirvientas de su Señor,ya que los que mueren son enterrados en un cementerio que hay al lado de la mansión y son remplazados de inmediato. María también me dijo que mucha gente había servido a la familia de su Señor,osea,que las generaciones del sujeto 3 eran ricas desde hacia muchos años. Lo ultimo que me dijo María es que ella conocía muy bien a su Señor,aunque no lo pareciese,dijo que su Señor nunca mataría a nadie y menos aun niño,ya que el incluso trae niños a esta mansión a jugar en su jardín e incluso los manda a jugar con ellos si queríamos. Pero lo mas importante que me dijo fue que cuando uno de los niños al que el traía aquí,murió,el se puso echo una furia y empezó a comprar armas para matar al culpable y para defenderse el también;y otra cosa que les ordenaba era que por las mañanas fueran a los parques y lugares donde van los niños haber si encontraban al culpable. Durante todo el día fui atendido como un invitado especial y bien cuidado e alimentado. Aun haci aquel hombre seguía con su manía de susurrar cosas,pero por lo menos no detecte nada extraño ese día. El agente Pedro esta decidido a encontrar al culpable,pero es tonto. El culpable es rápido. CITA Los agentes deciden reunirse a decir sus primeras impresiones de su primer día de vigilantes y a decir toda la información obtenida Laura-Bueno,a mi me a ido todo bien ¿y a vosotros que tal os fue? Robin-Ha mi bien. Pedro-Ha mi mas que bien fui tratado como un rey. Laura y Robin-Que suerte tienes. Robin-Bueno creo que mi sujeto es el mas indicado para ser el asesino. Aunque todo el mundo dice que es buena persona y que es hermosa. Vosotros que os parece y que información habéis obtenido. Laura-'''Pues yo no e interrogado a nadie,pero... '''Robin-¡Pero tu eres estúpida como no se te ocurre interrogar a la gente que rodea al sospechoso eres una vergüenza para el cuerpo de policía!¡y esta es una razón por la que las mujeres no nos reconoces nuestro talento!¡Eres una ….! Pedro-Relájate agente Robin,esto no es una pelea. Quieres que comunique a nuestros superiores lo que estas haciendo,no les va a hacer gracia. Robin-'''Lo siento,no lo volveré a hacer,pero aun haci podría haber venido con algo de información. '''Pedro-'''En eso tienes razón,pero aun haci no son formas de hablarle a alguien. '''Laura-Tienes razón,ves Robin como hay que decir las cosas con educación.¡Hey!Era broma Robin,en serio,no me pegues. Pedro-La información que obtuve yo fue que el antes invitaba a los niños a jugar en su casa,pero cuando murió uno de esos niños,empezó a comprar armas para matar al culpable. Y ordeno a sus sirvientes a vigilar a los niños por las mañanas. Robin-'La chica esta,va corriendo a buscar a los niños para jugar con ellos y vigilar los por la tarde. '''Laura-'''El mio va a las casas a vigilar los por las noches. Me dijo que hablo con los otros sujetos para que vigilaran a los otros niños por la tarde y por la mañana. '''Robin-'''Pero,aunque digan que lo están protegiendo,pueden que estén trabajando en equipo para matarlos,ya que no paran de venir informes de mas niños muertos. '''Laura-'''Pero que pasa si en verdad hay otro asesino y estos solo quieren ayudarnos. '''Pedro-'''Quisiera creer eso,pero hay mucha información que ellos no dijeron en los interrogatorios, y si lo u vieran dicho,no estaríamos vigilan dolos¿Porque no lo dijeron a tiempo entonces? '''Laura-'''Os parecerá absurdo,pero que pasa si ellos querían que alguien vinieran a vivir con ellos,osea,no viste que no pusieron ninguna queja cuando les dijeron que alguien iba a vivir con ellos e incluso estaban contentos como si quisieran eso. Quizá no se fían de la policía y querían a unos novatos. '''Pedro y Robin-'''No te entendemos¿quieres decir que nos querían a nosotros? '''Laura-'''Esto lo oí de nuestros superiores,dijeron que mandaban a unos inútiles a vigilar a los sospechosos,para haci no sacrificar a los mejores,en otras palabras,no fuimos elegidos por nuestro talento,fuimos elegidos como un sacrificio. Somos los peores en el cuerpo de policía y yo lo soy mas. '''Robin-'''Deja de ser tan negativa,tontita. Les demostraremos que se equivocan y resolveremos este caso nosotros solos y luego le daremos una patada en esos culos tan grandes que tienen. '''Pedro-'''Tienes razón,nuestros superiores no esperan nada de nosotros es por eso que les sorprenderemos. Y luego les daremos una gran paliza. Juntos somos un gran equipo,porque tu tienes mejor puntería que nosotros. '''Robin-'''Estoy de acuerdo,y tu Pedro eres mas rápido que yo. '''Laura-'''Y tu Robin eres mas fuerte que nosotros dos y sobretodo,todos nosotros deducimos las cosas muy bien. Ya verán los detectives y policías la paliza que les vamos a meter en el puto pene. '''Robin y Pedro-'''No te pases,que luego nos despiden. '''Laura-'''Tienes razón,lo siento. '''TODOS-'¡Les demostraremos lo que valemos!¡¡¡¡SIIIIII!!! Los agentes se revelan contra sus superiores y se unen para encontrar al culpable,que bonito es el poder de la amistad¿No crees?Pero dudo que ganen. El culpable siempre los vigila. AGENTE LAURA:2ºDía(1ºParte) Ya he terminado por fin con la cita o reunión,mis compañeros me han levantado el animo y esta vez voy a conseguir información importante,voy a preguntarle cual es el origen de esa manía suya. El se fue a su gimnasio,yo esta vez no le seguí ya que no quería aburrirme esperándole. Pero sin duda cuando vuelva se lo preguntare,aun haci no se porque pero me cae muy bien y eso que no soy una niña. La agente Laura empieza a sentir algo por el sujeto uno,y es normal ya que a ella los hombres... AGENTE ROBIN:2ºDía(1ºParte) Al acabar la reunión me fui directa a casa del sujeto dos a que me contara el origen de su hobby,pero la muy cabrona no estaba en casa haci que tendría que ir a buscarla. Lo que tengo que aguantar,pero de camino vi a una amiga mía que era la mejor de entre mis amigas,pero voy a ser sincera,a mi me gusta mucho,pero no se si le gustaría yo. Pero lo principal es encontrar al sujeto dos,luego le pediré a Támara una cita,si es que acepta. La agente Robin es lesbiana,no te lo esperabas¿No?No me extraña siempre se la ve tan formal,sin duda cualquiera se quedaría sorprendido. Aunque tiene una razón para que no le gusten los hombres,que es... AGENTE PEDRO:2º Día(1ºParte) Quisiera conocer a fondo la razón por la que el sujeto tres le cuenta a la gente esas cosas tan horribles,porque nadie va contando cosas horribles a la gente porque le de por ahí. Pero antes decidí mirar la foto de una chica policía a la que estoy enamorado. Esta foto nos la hicimos en la pruebas de admisión para entrar en el cuerpo de policía,ella era la policía que me enseño todo lo que se. Le debo mucho y no la voy a defraudar. El amor es algo bonito,pero que al final acaba mal. El agente Pedro tendrá que esforzarse en conquistarla,ya que tiene muchos pretendientes. Pero tiene muchos... REUNION DE LOS SOSPECHOSOS Los sujetos se reúnen a hablar mientras caminan en una calle con muy poca gente. 'Sujeto 1-'''Los policías siguen con su investigación y parece que no encuentran al culpable. Así que tendremos que encontrar nosotros al culpable por nuestra cuenta. '''Sujeto 3-'''Quisiera pediros gracias por atender a mis suplicas cuando os lo pedí,antes nosotros eramos grandes amigos. '''Sujeto 2-'''Por supuesto,lo eramos,hasta que Lucas nos traiciono en aquella operación. Nunca te lo perdonare. '''Lucas- '''Y anda que tu Lucía,tu nos intestaste robar aquellos videojuegos. Sin nuestro permiso. '''Sujeto 3-'''Lo increíble de todo es que dejáramos de ser amigos por esa estupidez,pero espero que esta vez volvamos a ser amigos de nuevo. Porque si en verdad la policía tiene razón respecto a que alguno de vosotros sea el asesino de niños,os juro que ninguno de ustedes saldrá vivo de esta ciudad. '''Lucas- '''Sabes perfectamente que nosotros nos hicimos amigos gracias que teníamos esa gran habilidad de llevarnos bien con los niños. Así que,no nos eches toda la culpa a nosotros,Simón. '''Lucia-'''Tienes razón,ya que si resulta que tu eres el asesino. Morirás antes de tiempo,viejo. '''Simón-'''Sin duda,se que haríais eso y también que esa forma de hablarme a mi,es sin duda un rasgo único de nuestra anterior amistad. Os e echaba de menos. '''Lucas y Lucia-'''Nosotros también colega,ja ja ja ja.... Los individuos se ríen recordando viejos recuerdos de cuando eran mas jóvenes. Pero alguien se une a la conversación. Los chicos miran a una extraña mujer que tiene el pelo negro al igual que su ropa. El pelo también le tapa los ojos. Tiene un jersey con orejas de gato en la parte del gorro. Lleva pantalones cortos que están agarrados con un cinturón peludo y muy largo,que ella a provecha para usarlo como si fuera una cola de gato. Su camiseta es roja,se le ve la camiseta,ya que su jersey tiene cremallera y unos bolsillos. Sus zapatos son tenis de deporte con cuerdas,son también negros. Pero lo que daba escalofríos era su boca que no dejaba de tener una sonrisa enorme. '''Chica Neko(Gato)-'¡Hey!hola,no sabéis decir hola a la gente cuando os saluda o quizá,¡HA!¡Ya se! Os a comido la lengua el gato,osea yo os la he comido. Aunque eso suena mal¿no?En serio si voy hacer yo la que hable en esta relación,yo quiero separarme. 'Lucia,Lucas y Simón-'''Pero que estas diciendo, y lo primero no te metas en conversaciones ajenas. '''Chica Neko- '''Eso es lo que soy una extraña¿no?eso,es lo q-que soy para vosotros. Creía que podíamos ser amigos. '''Lucas-' Espera no queríamos decirlo de esa forma,así que no estés triste ya¿OK? 'Chica Neko- ¿'E-en ser-rio?¡Ostia! Menos mal,ya que me estaba cansando de actuar,se me da mal y me agota. Yo soy mejor cantando,pero no os voy a cantar,que si no os enamoráis de mi,todos sin excepción. '''Lucia,Lucas y Simón-¡Ni de coña nos enamoraríamos de ti! La chica Neko siguió hablando y cabreando a los chicos. Sin duda,Neko,si podría vencer al asesino. AGENTE LAURA-2ºDía(2ºParte) Bueno por lo menos ya a venido,pero lo raro de todo es que tengo que ir abrirle,para suponer el tiene las llaves. Quizá se le perdieron o tiene la comprar,da igual le abriré ya,no quiero que se enfade conmigo. Laura abre la puerta,pero sin duda no se esperaba encontrase a una mujer delante suya. La mujer derivadas de saber quien es¿No,lector? Esta tipa quien es y que hace con esa ropa tan extraña.-Hola,me llamo...-dije pero me interrumpieron-Laura,ya se tu nombre,también se que eres policía novata y que te enviaron como sacrificio a vigilar al sujeto 1,que se llama Lucas. ¿O me equivoco?,lo dudo no soy estúpida,soy muy lista en verdad. Tu familia,amigos,compañeros y enemigos,todos sin excepciones los conozco muy,pero que muy bien. Una Neko siempre observa a sus presas-dijo,pero en ningún momento quito de su cara una sonrisa que me daba miedo-También se lo que hicieron los hombres contigo en una ocasión. Los humanos son muy fáciles de conocer y muy tontos a veces-dijo sin dejar su sonrisa-No se como sabes todo eso de mi,pero lo principal de todo¿Quien eres tu?-pregunte con miedo-¿Te interesa saberlo?¿Tan importante es esa información para ti?¿En verdad quieres saber quien soy yo?¡¿Quieres saber la verdad?!¿Tu madre no te contó que``La curiosidad mato al gato´´?¿Quieres acabar como ese gato?¡Hee!¡Agente Laura!-dijo con enfado-¡Ssiiii!-dije gritándola-¡Pues!No te lo diré,adivínalo tu,colegita. Estaba de coña contigo,de verdad te creíste ese teatro de pacotilla. Se nota que eres tonta,miau-dijo tranquila y maullando-Tu si que eres rara-dije cansada-¡Hey! ¿Quieres saber quien es el asesino?Yo se quien es,ya que yo lo se todo,gracias a Google o Wikipedia-dijo-En serio,pues dímelo ya-dije rogándole-Solo te lo diré cuando resuelvas tus problemas-dijo y se fue-No te entiendo,¡Oye!espera no te vayas-dije pero ya era tarde,ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de mi vista. AGENTE ROBIN:2ºDía(2ºParte) Hay que ver mira que tener que ir a buscar al sujeto dos¡Así!Le tengo que preguntar su nombre,ya que me resulta raro llamarlo sujeto dos. Mientras corría la agente Robin,alguien la seguía por la espalda, De repente unas vigas de una construcción cayeron en una cafetería que había al. Aplasto a la gente que estaba sentada por la partes de fuera. La agente Robin corrió a ver si quedaba alguien en buen estado y ayudar a la gente a salir de las rocas. Había una roca grande aplastando a una persona por el pie,esta pedía ayuda. Robin fue a su ayuda con algunas personas mas. -Venga todos a la de una,a la de dos y a la de tres¡¡¡¡Subiddd!!!!Vamos con mas fuerza.(Mierda necesitamos a mas gente,si hubiera otra persona tan o mas fuerte que yo. Levantaríamos esto en un segundo)-dije y luego le pedí ayuda a la gente,pero nadie parecía que quisiera ayudarnos-La humanidad es un asco,no parare de decirlo. Todos se preocupan mas de su vida y la de sus familias,que les da igual los demás. Sin duda España,ya a perdido mucha solidaridad. Aunque el resto del mundo es igual también,unos cobardes que necesitan el dinero y el poder para ser felices. Pero sin duda los policías son los mas tontos,ya que ellos protegen al verdadero enemigo de la humanidad. Pero quien soy yo para juzgar a la gente,yo simplemente soy una linda Neko,miau. Que la humanidad se muera sola,pues-dijo la extraña chica-Bueno ya te ayudo,agente Robin-dijo con una sonrisa. Nos ayudo bastante,bueno mejor dicho levanto ella la gran roca sin nuestra ayuda. Sin duda era muy fuerte-¡Hey!Agente Robin quieres saber,quien es el que mata a los niños¿no?-dijo-¡Exijo que me lo digas ahora!Perdón,¿me lo dices por favor?-dije exaltada-Por supuesto,cuando hayas resuelto tus problemas,estaré encantada de contártelo-dijo con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo. Yo la seguí pero la perdí de vista. AGENTE PEDRO:2ºDía(2ºParte) No me lo creo,no creo que haya aceptado hacer una carrera con el trabajo que tengo que hacer. Pero haci es la vida,bueno en verdad quería hacerlo,es como si recordara viejos recuerdos de mi escuela y de Sara también,ella venia muchas veces a verme en las carreras del colegio acompañado de Luis y de ese tonto de Juan. En verdad Juan siempre me a caído mal,ya que se,que le gustaba Sara. Aun haci,cuando me entere que había muerto sentí pena por el. Luis en cambio me pareció una gran persona,me hubiese gustado haberle propuesto que fuéramos amigos. Al final gane la carrera,bueno estaba totalmente seguro que ganaría,pero por una extraña razón vi a alguien observando la carrera. Creo que era una mujer ,bueno una joven,tenia una camiseta rosa y unos vaqueros azules. Lo que ere ahora sera hablar con ella,ya que se fue a la parte de atrás,necesito información. Si estaba en lo cierto,la chica al parecer me estaba esperando,no se para que-Buenas días,me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas,si no te importa-dije-Claro que no agente¿pero no me recuerda?-dijo-Creo que si¿estuviste en mi escuela?-pregunte-Si,curioso que nos volvamos a encontrar. Se que Sara le gustaba observarle. Bueno,empecemos desde cero. Mi Nombre Es Sakura- ¿No te acuerdas de esta mujer,lector? Bueno,ella hará que la recuerdes por las malas. El sufrimiento de la gente me complace,me excita y me emociono al verlo.¿Tu,no?Aunque no me extraña,desde que eres enano siempre te han enseñado entre lo justo y lo injusto,lo bueno y lo malo,el bien y el mal,...No me importa en lo mas mínimo. Una pregunta,que prefieres:¿Quieres ser un asesino obligadamente y matar a tus seres queridos? O ¿Quieres ser la victima y ser asesinado tu y tu familia por un loco sin corazón? Elige bien,ya que esto es la revelación de tu triste vida,o es que,por alguna razón a ti te gustan los finales felices¿Quieres en verdad que te de un final feliz?Me lo pensare. AGENTE LAURA:2ºDia(3ºParte) Nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien sabría ya de por si,quien era el culpable;aun haci sigo esperando a el sujeto 1,ya que aun no viene-Ya llegue-dijo-Hablando del rey de Roma¿Donde estabas?-pregunte-El rey de Roma fue Cesar¿No?Aun haci,no te interesa donde este o lo que haga con mi vida-dijo en tono serio-Si llaman de la agencia diciendo que un niño a muerto,te llevare a la cárcel. Quedas advertido-dije-No e echo nada. Solo me reuní con los otros sujetos,ha hablar de nuestras cosas-dijo-Bueno,quisiera preguntarte porque tienes la manía de espiar a la gente,si no te importa contármelo-dije-Creo que tengo la suficiente confianza como para contártelo,bueno confianza no seria lo mas adecuado,creo que queda mejor el echo de que me caes bien. Así que atenta,no lo volveré a contar-dijo y empezó a contar su historia: Cuando era un niño siempre fui pobre,mi madre murió asesinada hace tiempo por culpa de mi padre. Los policías lo encerraron en la cárcel. Yo desde ese momento estuve en un orfanato hasta que alguien me adoptara. En ese tiempo tenia 16 años,por lo que seria difícil que alguien me adoptara,pero tuve a alguien con quien entretenerme. Era una chica de aproximadamente de mi edad,me enamore de ella. La chica solo venia con su familia a hablar y entregarles algo de alimento para los niños pequeños. Había mas gente a parte de mi que le gustaba aquella chica,por lo que solía pedirles información a la gente que no le gustaba esa chica,para así tener ventaja contra los demás chicos de mi edad. En el orfanato hubo muchas peleas conmigo y sin mi,a causa de aquella mujer,las relaciones de amigos no duraba mucho y el compañerismo tan poco. Pero,por causas del destino,la chica quiso hablar conmigo. Las miradas de mis compañeros solo reflejaban la palabra de odio. Yo y la chica hablamos bastante y me dijo su nombre que era Celia. Quedamos para seguir hablando mañana,pero las ganas de volver a verla,hicieron que intentara escapar del orfanato. Algo que de por si me costo bastante. Al salir de noche a la calle,hizo que sintiera miedo,pero fui fuerte y busque la casa de Celia. Por suerte me dijo donde vivía,me lo dijo por si alguna familia me adoptara,que fuera para su casa. Colarme por su casa fue muy complicado e hice bastante ruido,esto hizo que los padres de Celia estuvieran revisando todas las habitaciones. Pero conseguí llegar a su cuarto,estaba leyendo un libro. Al principio se asusto al verme,pero luego de un rato se calmo y me dijo que me acostara con ella para leer. El libro estaba entretenido,aunque yo solo me fijaba con ella,sin duda era muy bella. Los siguientes días seguimos viéndonos por la noche,hasta que por fin le dije lo que sentía y le pedí una cita,ella me dijo que por supuesto,ese día fue el mejor de todos. Pasaron los años,Celia y yo ya pusimos fecha para la boda,yo por mi parte abandone el orfanato y Celia les dijo a sus padre lo de nuestra relación,ellos al final nos dieron su bendición. La cosa se puso fea en nuestro nuevo hogar,que estaba en un edificio. Un hombre no dejaba de acosar a Celia para que se casaran y vivieran felices e incluso se lo dijo delante de mi,un día. Celia pidió una orden de alejamiento hacia aquel hombre. Este la dejo en paz. Pero nunca creí que ese hombre haría eso;Celia me mando un mensaje por el móvil,tenia el sonido apagado por lo que lo leí tarde. Cuando leí el mensaje fui corriendo hacia mi casa,el mensaje era de SOS,Celia escribió que aquel hombre se colo en casa,la golpeo,la ato y la violo. Cuando el hombre se alejo a coger algo,ella consiguió desatarse las manos y escribir este mensaje,también dijo que iba a intentar llamar a la policía. Cuando llegue,solo vi el cuerpo desnudo de mi novia que sangraba por todos lados. Tenia muchas cuchilladas en el tronco,llame a la policía. Creo que la policía empezó a buscar pistas para encontrar al culpable,digo que creo,ya que yo me fui a buscar al asesino de mi novia. Pero ni yo y ni la policía lo encontramos,los policías dijeron que quizá se suicido después del homicidio,pero yo nunca creí eso,sabia que aquel hombre estaba en alguna parte del mundo,quizá con una familia o soltero. Quiero decirte una cosa Laura,la razón por lo que te conté esto,fue por que me recuerdas a mi novia,pero solo en personalidad. Y quiero que te quede claro una cosa agente,yo el Sujeto Lucas,cuando encuentre al asesino de mi novia,lo matare a el y a su familia y a todo el que se me interponga en mi camino. -Es una historia algo trágica,pero apoyo lo que estas haciendo,osea el de encontrar al asesino de tu esposa-dije-Gracias,espero que no sigamos llevando bien e incluso mejor-dijo con una sonrisa-Por supuesto,pero si matas a alguien te detendré-dije en tono de burla-Ja,me gustaría ver como me detendrías-dijo. En verdad es distinto a los chicos que yo conocí,mierda se me esta viniendo esos recuerdos de nuevo,tengo que calmarme.-Así,agente,sabia que cuando estaba en un parque,vino una chica y me mordió en el brazo-dijo-¿Así?le abras gustado,pero en sabor jajajajaja...-dije-Que tonta eres-dijo. Aun así,que extraño,esa situación creo que me la dijeron algunos compañeros de la oficina. Un amor se aproxima y el final se acerca. Y aun así,nadie ganara al asesino o quizá si. Quien sabe,yo no lo se. Ni me interesa. AGENTE ROBIN:2ºDIA(3ºParte) -Por fin llega la estrella del show¡¿donde as estado?!-le grite-Hablando con mis amigos-dijo-¡Pero que amigos vas a tener tu!-dije enfadada-¡Hey!Relájate y no te pases,yo si tengo amigos-dijo-¿Quienes?-pregunte-Lucas que es el sujeto uno y Simón que es el sujeto tres-respondió-Así¿Como te llamas?Vosotros ya sabéis nuestros nombres,ya que os lo dijeron nuestros superiores-dije-Mi nombre es Lucia y bueno,como tu querías,te voy a contar porque tengo el hobby de seguir a la gente atiende: De pequeña siempre fui maltratada por mis padres,no fui deseada por ninguno. Así que tuve que matarlos por defensa propia,ya que me empezaron a golpear con platos,palos y a tirarme vasos. Es como dice el dicho``Muerto el perro,adiós a la rabia´´Sentí placer cuando los mate agente,usted también lo sentiría si alguien os intenta agredir día a día. Decidí vivir sola;enterré los cadáveres en el bosque que estaba cerca de mi casa,si mía,ahora ya no la tengo que compartir con alguien que no me quiere en lo mas mínimo. Los siguientes días fueron geniales,podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pero necesitaba a alguien conmigo,alguien a quien amar. Así que decidí buscar a alguien que me amara,pero nunca lo encontré. Todas y cada una de los chicos que conocía,los tuve que matar. Querían que hiciera esas cosas guarras de Internet,pero gamas lo haría. Aunque hubo una excepción,un chico me hizo feliz,gracias a su ternura,amabilidad y demás cosas que ya no me acuerdo. Pero me abandono,me dejo tirada por otra mujer mas guapa,con mas pecho y dinero. Aun haci,no lo mate,pero me divertí con su nueva novia. La perseguí para matarla,ver como sentía el terror en la cara eran mejor que un orgasmo. La mate y la torture mejor que con mis padres,fue,fue¡Fue!fantástico. Sigo a la gente ya que me recuerdan a ese momento,pero no les hago nada oficial,ya no sobretodo por culpa de una chica que corrió haci mi a morderme. Lo consiguió,pero la encontrare y la matare. Y ni siquiera tu o alguien podrá impedírmelo. -Estas loca,pero es tarde así que te dejare este día de libertad antes de que te lleve a la cárcel-dije-No voy a poner resistencia-dijo-Espero que lo que digas sea verdad-dije enfadada. Por la noche me quede despierta para vigilar que no se fuera. El enfado,la rabia y el odio no va dejar de aumentar,sobretodo en el final. Ese grandioso final,tengo ganas de verlo. Me voy a hacer algo de comer,no es broma. Las ganas tuyas. AGENTE PEDRO:2ºDÍA(3ºParte) Después de hablar un rato con Sakura,decidí volver a la mansión a ver si el dueño ya a vuelto. Estaba en lo cierto,había vuelto. No dude y le pregunte sobre ese comportamiento. Los mayordomos y las sirvientas se quedaron de piedra cuando se lo pregunte,pero su señor no le importo contármelo-Oye chico¿a ti te gustan las historias triste?Si no es haci,da media vuelta hasta tu habitación-dijo-Quiero que me lo cuente,por favor-dije algo nervioso-De acuerdo,atiende-dijo: Durante años e tenido el amor de mis mayordomos,sirvientas,niños y padre,pero nunca de mi madre. La mujer que me dio a luz,nunca me quiso. Antes creía que era porque le dio la depresión por ser madre,pero luego,ella misma me lo decía todas las noches. Me decía que me adiaba y de que deveria a ver muerto. Esto en mi,hacia que tuviera pesadillas todas las noches. Mi padre siempre venia a consolarme y me contaba un cuento para dormir. Siempre ame a mi padre y estoy siempre rezando por su bien estar. Papa aun haci amaba a mamá e incluso los criados también. Esa mujer solo se enfadaba conmigo y se portaba bien con el resto. Una vez pensé en suicidarme,pero mi padre me lo impidió,diciéndome que la vida era muy bella como para acabarla ahora;mi madre en cambio me dijo que cogiera un cuchillo y lo hiciera en mi cuarto que ahí nadie se enteraría o me vería. Pero nunca me hubiese creído que mi padre fuese el que se suicidaría de la forma que me dijo mamá. Llore mucho en su entierro,mamá también,pero ella no tenia derecho a llorar por su culpa yo perdí a mi padre,perdí,perdí¡Perdí al mejor padre del mundo! Idee un gran plan para matar a mi madre,me daba igual que mal estuviera hacer eso. Mi tristeza,soledad,todo lo que sentía o sentiría se convirtió en odio,rabia,furia y maldad. Mis mayordomos y sirvientas no tuvieron nada que ver con la muerte de mi madre,agente,eche me toda la culpa a mi. Mande me a la cárcel,pero no les haga nada a ellos. Pero que le quede claro que yo nunca mataría a ningún infante,ya que para mi ellos son mis hijos. Sobretodo porque yo no me podía casar con el crimen que había cometido,eso le hubiera dado problemas a mi esposa¿no cree? -Le llevare mañana a la cárcel,le dejare a solas para que este con sus criados por ultima vez y para que planee matarme o huir-dije-Nunca haría eso y menos con alguien tan joven y no se donde quiere que me vaya. Toda mi fortuna esta aquí y me costaría trasladarla-dijo. Aun haci le deje que se despidiera,antes de que sea mañana. Los personajes disminuyen y aun no se sabe quien es el culpable. Sin duda el asesino es invencible. AGENTE LAURA:3ºDía Hoy me a despertado Lucas a las ¡Cinco de la madrugada!Estaría aburrido ya que ni siquiera me despertó por algo importante,solo para joderme. Pero me sorprendió por las once de la mañana. Me dijo que nos íbamos a la feria y a comer fuera. -Que ¿no te gusta la feria?-pregunto-Claro que si,mira esa Montaña Rusa,esa Noria tan grande,esos Coches Locos,las Dianas,la casa embrujada,y,y,y...-dije entusiasmada-Para ya quieres,que agobio. Te traigo aquí para que hagas algo mas que ensuciarme la casa. Ha parte,pareces una niña pequeña-dijo-Anda que tu,desde pequeña siempre me han gustado las ferias,hasta que un día....-dije-Hasta un día¿que?Oye estas bien,parece que as recordado algo-dijo-No es nada,no te preocupes y divirtámonos-dije con una sonrisa falsa. Nos montamos a cosas de nuestra edad y lo pasamos muy bien,aun haci se que Lucas me va a preguntar que me pasa de nuevo. No se si decírselo- Esto,Laura¿en serio te encuentras bien?-pregunto-Claro,que si venga vamos a la casa embrujada-respondí-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi,yo lo hice contigo-dijo-Bueno te lo contare,el caso es que un día que me fui a la feria con mis padres estos fueron asesinados por unos chicos que pretendían meterme mano,aun haci estos fueron arrestados por suerte. Me quede a vivir con mis tíos,pero aun haci un montón de chicos de mi instituto no paraban de decir que si hubiera sido mas fuerte hubiera podido defender a mis padres. Me pegaban,insultaban y demás cosas-dije-Entiendo-dijo-Es por eso que me critico a mi misma de que soy débil y una inútil,pero tu no eres haci,tu sin duda eres distinto a los demás hombres que me e encontrado a lo largo de mi vida. Sera por eso que me caes tan bien-dije esta vez contenta-Es bueno contar tus problemas a alguien,ya que puede que esa persona te ayude. Por ejemplo tu me has ayudado al aceptar ir conmigo a la feria,ya que me lo estoy pasando genial-dijo-Y tu me estas animando ahora,espero que podamos quedar mas veces-dije-Yo también lo espero-dijo. Lo que quedo de día fue nada mas que diversión y comida. Sin duda creo que me estoy enamorando de el. El amor es algo para la gente débil,que no ten engañen diciéndote que es lo mas fuerte del mundo. Pero el``Amor Maternal´´ si que es FUERTE. AGENTE ROBIN:3ºDía Nunca pensé que volvería de nuevo a la oficina policial. Dije que teníamos que encerrar a Lucia por cargos de homicidios. Pero tuve que esperar,en cambio Lucia estaba toda tranquila y yo tenia sueño de anoche. Pero tuve que mantenerlos abiertos como platos,ya que había venido Támara. Ella me vio y fue corriendo a saludarme y a pedirme ayuda,para recuperar su bolso,ya que se lo habían robado. Acepte de inmediato su encargo,pero me tuve que llevar a Lucia conmigo y sin duda estaba rezando para que no hiciera una estupidez. Fuimos al lugar donde me indico Támara y luego inspeccione la zona en busca de alguna pista,pero nada-Oye¿como era el aspecto del tipo que te robo?-pregunto Lucia-Bueno,era de piel morena,pelo de punta y con una cara de mala leche-respondió-¿No tenia algún rasgo distinto?-pregunto de nuevo Lucia-Pues...¡ASI!Tenia una araña de tatuaje en la mano derecha-respondió-Ya se quien es-dijo Lucia-¿Quien?-dije-Es Bruno un mafioso y encima es un miembro de una de las mafias mas poderosas de por aquí-dijo Lucia-¡Dios!¿Entonces que hacemos?- Pregunto Támara-Llamare a mis compañeros para atacarles-dije-Eres tonta,esa mafia es muy peligrosa para policías locales,solo los del FBI podrían con ellos-dijo enfadada-Déjalo Robin ya me las arreglare para salir a finales de mes-dijo Támara. No tuve mas remedio que rendirme,estaba enfadada del simple echo de no poder ayudar a Támara-Espera,mente a mi casa y yo te cuido-dije-No quiero ser un estorbo-dijo-Claro que no eres un estorbo,yo dormiré en el sofá-dije-Esta bien,te conozco se que no me dejaras entrar en mi casa-dijo. Le enseñe la habitación a Támara y el piso. Pero me di cuenta de que Lucia no estaba con nosotras,pero me daba igual ahora. Se hizo de noche y apareció Lucia detrás mio-Toma,dáselo. Se que te gusta esa mujer. No veas lo que me costo conseguirlo-dijo-No me lo creo,pero si es el bolso¿Como has?No se como agradecértelo-dije-Lo único que quiero es que tengas a alguien con quien estar y que esa persona también te quiera a ti. Confiesa le tus sentimientos-dijo-Lucia,gracias de veras-dije y la abrace. Fui donde estaba Támara y le enseñe su bolso-No me lo creo¿como lo has recuperado?estas bien¿no?-dijo-Estoy bien,no te preocupes. Y respecto al bolso,lo trajo Lucia no yo,dale las gracias a ella-dije-¿Por que me das los honores a mi y no a ti?-pregunto Lucia-Porque no esta bien quedarme un triunfo que no es mio. Y quisiera que Támara se fijara en mi por mis propios triunfos y no por el de los demás-dije-Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti Robin,tu sinceridad. Y es por eso que estoy enamorada de ti-Dijo Támara-E-entonces¿Quieres ss-salir con-migo?-dije con nervios-No quisiera tener una novia que no fueras tu-dijo y empece a llorar de alegría. Nos dimos un beso,Lucia vomito,sin duda no podía encerrar a Lucia después de lo que a echo por mi hoy. Me inventare alguna escusa para mis compañeros de oficina. De momento la cosa va bien. ¡Así!¿Tú apoyas este tipo de relaciones?Yo,no¿Tu apoyas las relaciones de madre e hijo?Yo,si. AGENTE PEDRO:3ºDía Lleve al sujeto tres a la agencia de policías,ahí me encontré a Alba,que era la chica que tenia en mi foto. La fui a saludar,pero muchos de mis compañeros me empujaron para hacer lo mismo que yo. Lo hicieron ya que se había ido a hacer una misión bastante complicada. Le preguntaron como le fue y si estaba bien,yo lo hice cuando se fueron mis compañeros. Hablamos un buen rato y decidí pedirle una cita. Todos se ríen de mi,diciendo que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de llevármela a la cama. Mis intensiones no son esas,son vivir con ella el resto de mi vida,pero se que Alba ya a salido con muchos hombres,sin embargo nunca tuvo ningún novio. Ella en la primera cita,la usa como prueba y nadie la a superado. Por causas del destino me dijo que si,yo creo que lo dijo porque se reían de mi. El sujeto tres me dice su nombre,no se porque me lo dijo así de repente,pero es mejor saberlo-¿Por que me lo dices?-pregunte-Voy a ayudarte a conquistarla,aunque no lo parezca e tenido varias citas y conozco muy bien a las mujeres. Y sobretodo se como puedes ganar esa prueba-respondió-¿En serio?-dije-Si,vamos para mi casa,te preparare para la cita-dijo. Ya en la mansión,Alba me indico donde iba hacer la cita y la hora que era por la noche. Simón me dio su ropa de joven y alguna que otra cosa que me compro. Me dijo que el restaurante donde pidió reserva era el mas lujoso de toda la ciudad,me dio una cosa que iba en la oreja,servia para comunicarnos de largas distancias. Esto era para que me dijera lo que tenia que hacer en la cita,sobre como tenia que comportarme,la actitud,las formas de hablar...cosas que la gente refinada hace en los restaurantes. En la cita,contemple la belleza del vestido de Alba y su propia belleza. Le dijo al camarero donde teníamos que sentarnos y fuimos a comenzar la cita de una vez por todas-Bueno ahora,coge su silla y ofrece le el asiento,comprueba si esta limpia,si no lo esta dale tu silla-dijo-De acuerdo(en serio tengo que hacer esto)-dije. Alba me dio las gracias y empezamos a hablar-Como te fue el día,has descubierto ya quien es el culpable de las muertes de los niños-dijo-No,para mi desgracia. Aunque mañana quizá lleve a Simón a la cárcel-dije-¿Quizá?Que¿te estas llevando bien con el?-dijo-Claro que no,pero me esta ayudando...-dije-Te esta ayudando¿en que?-dijo-No te interesa-dije-Bueno vale,no te enfades-dijo-¡Ha!No perdón no quería decir eso-dije. Alba se rio. Simón me decía algún chiste o algún tema interesante que contarle a Alba,pero lo que no paraba de contarme es que fuera yo mismo y dejara de intentar parecer alguien formal. Esto me resulto extraño,ya que antes me decía que fuera muy formal. No le hice caso,pero Alba se levanto y se despidió de mi-espera¿donde vas?-dije-Me voy a mi casa,lo siento pensé que serias distinto-dijo diseccionada-¡Espera!¡¿Que e echo mal?!-pregunte desesperado. Lo entendí al final-Yo solo me comportaba haci porque me gustas mucho y pensé que te gustaban ese tipo de personas,pero ya no fingiré mas,ya que no me gusta comportarme así. Ha mi me gusta irme a restaurantes normales,las películas,el deporte...nada de esto me gusta en lo mas mínimo. Sin embargo si te gusta a ti respetare tus gusto y espero que respetes los míos,ya que yo soy una persona muy competitiva,amable y decidida,no soy formal ni nada de lo que hacen los ricos. Y durante toda nuestra cita me a estado ayudando Simón con este objeto,es por eso que no se si llevarlo a la cárcel-dije-Estoy orgullosa de ti,Pedro,me as demostrado como eres en realidad. En mis anteriores citas las personas siempre se comportan como yo quiero que sean y no como ellos son en realidad. Pero sabia que tu no me decepcionaras,no acepte tu cita porque se burlaban de ti si no que en verdad me gustabas-dijo-Gracias de veras Alba¡HA!Y también a ti Simón,sin ti no me abría dado cuenta-dije-Yo una vez vine aquí y la vi comiendo con un tipo,es por eso que sabia que quería a alguien que no fingiera para acostarse con ella. Aun haci tenia mis dudas y es por eso que te dije que te comportaras primero de manera formal y luego de la forma que tu eres en verdad-dijo Simón desde su casa-Simón,que das libre de ser el asesino de los niños-dije-¡En serio!-respondió sorprendido-Espera,Pedro no te pases. Aun no sabemos quien es el asesino de verdad y el sigue siendo sospechoso-dijo Alba-Ya lo se,pero confió en el y se que no es el asesino,espero no equivocarme-dije. La confianza es algo muy bonito que alguien te puede dar,pero como la pierdas ya no podrás hablar mas con esa persona. Una Madre en este pueblo,ya no confía en nadie. Hay un personaje que te estas olvidando lector. Varios meses después La agente Laura se hizo novia del sujeto uno al final. La agente Robin preparo la boda entre ella y Támara. El agente Pedro se caso con Alba. Los sujetos fueron libres de ser sospechosos,pero se les mantendría vigilados por síacaso. Un bonito final¿No crees?Pero a mi no me gustan en verdad. Sin embargo aun queda por saber quien es el asesino,esa es la parte que tu quieres¿No,lector?Pues que haci sea¡AQUI TIENES TU FINAL! ¡MADRE SOBREPROTECTORA! (TU ANSIADO FINAL) Al cavo de unos días les llego una carta a los policías. Diciendo donde atacaría el asesino a los niños. La carta estaba firmada por La Chica Neko. Los policías fueron donde decía la carta y llamaron a sus compañeros también. Un montón de policías estaban escondidos esperando al culable,los niños no tuvieron mas remedio que ponerse de señuelo,algo que a las familias no les hizo gracia. El supuesto asesino apareció; era una mujer con una camiseta roja y vaqueros oscuros,con cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Todos sin excepción se salieron de su escondite y apuntaron con su arma a la mujer. Rodearon y la sujetaron con las esposas y sus propias manos. La gente,familias,policías,detectives y nuestros protagonistas hablaron con ella: Jefe policía-'Así que tu eres la que esta matando a todos los niños. Te diré una cosa,la cadena perpetua no sera la única opción. '''Asesina-'''Puede ser,pero no me importa. Quiero matar,quiero ver sufrir a la gente,quiero sentirme bien con el dolor de las familias destrozadas por la perdidas de sus hijos¡Quiero Matar a mi creador! '''Ciudadano-'''Eres una loca. Agentes matenla,gente como esta merece morir. Todos y cada uno de las personas que estamos aquí queremos verla morir. '''Asesina-'''La humanidad esta condenada. Aunque me matéis,habrá mas gente como yo. El bien no puede vivir sin el mal. Ja ja ja ja. '''Madre-'¡a callar!(Le da una patada a la asesina)¡Tu mataste a mi hijo y al de las demás personas!¡Tu no eres mala ni una asesina!¡TU ERES UN DEMONIO! 'Padres y ciudadanos-'¡MANTENLA!¡MERECE MORIR! Los policías no pudieron detener a la multitud de gente que fue a matar a la asesina. Recibió puñetazos,patadas y disparos de agentes que eran padres. Pero se callaron todos cuando la chica destruyo las esposas y mato a varios de los policías. '''Asesina-Creéis podéis derrotarme. No,no lo creo. Seré yo quien os mate a vosotros y a vuestros hijos. Con un placer que no pertenece este mundo. Yo soy¡VUESTRA MUERTE! Los ciudadanos los pusimos en un lugar seguro,mientras que los policías disparamos a la asesina,que por alguna razón no sentía el dolor. Ha mi antes me preocupaba que el asesino hubieran sido los sujetas,ya que desaparecieron esta mañana. Pero gracias a dios que me equivoque,mis amigas Robin y Laura están contentas y aliviadas tan bien. Ahora todos estamos disparando a esa mujer,pero no muere. La mujer era muy rápida,lista y fuerte;no parecía un humano y encima estamos disminuyendo nosotros,los ciudadanos y los niños que no han conseguido huir de ella. Sin embargo lo conseguimos,se callo rendida en el suelo,pero se incorporo y dijo-¿Que hago aquí?¿Por que hay tanta sangre y cadáveres aquí?-dijo. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos,pero no bajamos la guardia-Mi hijo,ya me acuerdo. Estaba jugando con el y de repente apareció una mujer a atacarnos,yo protegí a mi hijo y fui mordida por ella. Me desmaye y luego aparecí aquí. ¡Todo esto lo hice yo¿no?!También creo que mate a mi hijo. Tengo algo en mi mente que me cambia,no se el que,pero esta volviendo. Lo siento,no quiero causar problemas a nadie-dijo y cogió su cuchillo y se suicido delante de todos. Los agentes se encargaron de verificar que estaba muerta. Los ciudadanos y nosotros nos quedamos confundidos con lo que dijo,pero no le dimos importancia. Después lo que hicimos Robin,Laura y yo fue buscar a los sujetos. Los encontramos en una obra de construcción,estaban hablando de algo. Les preguntamos de que,ellos nos dijeron: -La mujer con la que os enfrentasteis fue convertida en un monstruo hace poco-dijo Simón-Pero de que estas hablando y¿como sabes eso?-dije-Es simple,nosotros pasamos por esa etapa de transformación-dijo Lucia-Espera estáis diciendo que sois monstruos y que esa mujer no es la asesina-dijo Robin asustada-Si y no. El gran antídoto contra esa enfermedad es tener un niño cerca nuestro,pero solo cuando estas contagiado,luego solo tienes esas habilidades tan sorprendentes por el resto de tu vida-dijo Lucas-Eso quiere decir que os contagio la chica esa de la habláis todo el roto. Así¿como es su aspecto?-dijo Laura-Es el de una chica joven con camiseta rosa y pantalones azules,tiene el pelo negro y ojos azules-dijo Lucia-No puede ser,es Sakura-dije asustado-Si soy yo,pero no soy la que mata a los niños,esa es otra-dijo Sakura-¡Tu! Quedas detenida-dijo Robin. Sacamos el arma yo y Laura,y los sujetos se pusieron en posición de ataque-En serio creéis que podéis derrotarme. Mis poderes son superiores a los de Dios. Aun haci,que quede claro que el asesino de los niño seguramente sea alguien que haya contagiado. Pero como e contagiado a tanta gente je je je je-dijo y se rio. Las balas no le hacían daño,pero si la hacían sangrar. Los golpes de los sujetos en cambio si que le hacían daño y bastante. La batalla era complicada pero gracias a los sujetos creo que ganaremos-Esto es imposible,no tenia que haberos contagiado a vosotros,siempre os habéis llevado bien con los niños. Sin embargo ahora si os mostrare mis verdadero poder,no vais a...q-que mierda es esta-dijo Sakura quejando se de tener un cuchillo en el estomago,aunque no se si era un cuchillo tenia un aspecto extraño-Solo hay una persona que me haga este increíble daño-dijo y miro a arriba. Ahí,en una de las vigas,había sentada una mujer que tenia el pelo increíblemente largo tapándole los ojos,su piel creo que era grisasea. Y lo mas perturbador era que tenia algo saliendo de su espalda,que bajaba a donde estábamos para luego ser clavado en el estomago de Sakura. Lo que era un cuchillo se desclavo de Sakura y subió hasta donde estaba esa mujer. La mujer de un salto cayo al suelo,pero no se hizo ningún rasguño. Ahora nos fijamos que estaba desnuda y ensangrentada. La mujer no expresaba ninguna palabra,pero su cabeza estaba atenta a Sakura-La increíble madre de Luis vuelve,a intentar matarme. Esta vez no sera como en el hospital,esta vez vas a morir-dijo con rabia. Me quede sorprendido al saber que era la madre de Luis-Quien hubiese creído que si morías infectada,te convertirías en un monstruo,bueno algo superior a los que son ya dioses como yo,pero no me subestimes. Si te trasforme en eso,puedo hacer que vuelvas a ser como antes-dijo Sakura-Tu,si no derivadas subestimar me,Sakura. Me has quitado lo mas valioso de mi vida y mi propia vida. Ahora seré yo quien te de el descanso eterno-dijo la madre de Luis amenazante. De la espalda salieron muchos brazos que atacaron a Sakura por todos lados. Pensamos en huir,pero el monstruo nos ataco también y nos dijo: -De verdad creéis que os vais a libra de ser asesinados. Debo admitir que lo hicisteis muy bien con la madre que contagie para que os eliminara. Nunca creí que la derrotaríais,aunque dejadme corregidme,ya que ella se suicido no fue derrotada por vosotros. Sin embargo creéis que podéis matarme. Os enseñare la diferencia entre vosotros y yo-dijo. La batalla fue mas dura que con la mujer de antes,incluso teníamos la ayuda de los sujetos y de Sakura y no podíamos hacerle ningún daño. Las balas,puñetazos,patadas y cuchilla sos no le dolían en lo mas mínimo. Las balas o se rompían o rebotaban en su piel. Las manos ya nos han dado varios golpes que son asombrosa mente fuertes e incluso algunos golpes nos hacían volar por los aires o rompernos algún que otro hueso-No me voy a morir aquí y menos defendiendo a estos inútiles-dijo Sakura y se fue. Madre,hizo un gran salto y cayo en picado en Laura provocando la una gran herida en el tronco,que no dejaba de sangrar,a Robin le rompió un brazo y a mi me destrozo el ojo izquierdo. La batalla estaba sentenciada,nosotros íbamos a perder. Los sujetos eran lo que intentaban mantenernos vivos,pero son los que tenían mas heridas. Dispare mi ultima bala y le rompió los dientes y le hizo daño en la boca. Todos en ese momento entendimos que su piel era inmune a todo,pero su interior no. Mis compañeros dispararon sus ultimas balas a su boca mientras los sujetos la mantenían quieta. Pero aquel monstruo sin duda no era como los demás,poseía regeneración y en ese momento nos mostró un nuevo grado de su poder. De la espalda saco mas manos,pero también las saco del suelo,las paredes,...de cualquier sitio y sobre todo las saco del cielo,si del cielo también. Esto se debe,creo,por culpa de que ella hizo que todo su entorno se volviera rojizo. Nosotros esta vamos también rojizos y luego nos dimos cuenta de porque,las manos suyas salieron de nuestros cuerpo. Pero la cosa no acabo ahí,se empezó a teles-trasportar y la habilidad mas poderosa de todas de momento fue que nos inmovilizo,no se como pero lo hizo-Os gustan estas habilidades. Esta es la mejor de todas. Yo controlo mi cuerpo mediante mi sangre,pero también puedo controlar la sangre de cualquiera. Pero aquí no acaba la cosa,ya que esta habilidad mía no solo controla la sangre si no que también controla otros tipos de energías vitales. Las energía vital es lo que hace que cualquier ser vivo o objeto funcione o siga vivo. Yo solo puedo controlar la energía vital de alguien pero no poseo ese elemento,por ejemplo:si un robot se muevo con la electricidad yo lo puedo controlar,pero no puedo controlar la electricidad en si misma,osea,no puedo crear o generar electricidad de mi cuerpo. Esta habilidad también puede hacer que destruya la energía vital,osea muerte total del individuo. En verdad podía haberos matado hace rato matado sin que os enterarais y también podía a ver matado a la humanidad de un solo momento,pero quería matarla poco a poco-dijo. Después se giro hacia nosotros y volvió a atacar;la única manera de escapar era distrayendo la mientras los demás huían,yo fui quien la iba a distraer. La lucha solo yo contra ella estaba haciendo que recibiera todos los golpes,era evidentemente que iba a morir. De nuevo hizo un salto y callo en picado sobre mi,produciéndome el sangrado. En este estado de desangrado la persona si hace movimientos bruscos o rápidos,pierde mas sangre y le duele todo el cuerpo. Un dato que se me olvido describir antes era que,la mujer tenia solo un brazo suyo propio sin crearlo. No se quien se lo quito,pero seguro que le costo bastante. Volviendo al tema,mis compañeros estaban bastante lejos;tuvimos la suerte que se entretuviera conmigo,pero hable demás. El monstruo se alejo de mi con gran rapidez,para atacar a mis amigos;pero alguien le dio una patada y me cogió a mi llevándome con mis amigos. Sin embargo estaba demasiado débil para ver y atacar. Mis compañeros me dijeron una ultima cosa antes de que me desmayara``Cuando te vimos por primera vez,dijimos a tus espaldas Que Tipo Mas Extraño,pero ahora eres nuestro amigo y ya has echo suficiente por nosotros. Ahora NOS TOCA DEVOLVERTE EL FAVOR´´ VENGANZA Me desperté en el hospital. La chica Neko me trajo aquí y me salvo ayer,según me dijo. Mis amigos y compañeros han muerto. Todos fueron ya a sus funerales,excepto yo. Neko me pregunto que iba hacer ahora,y yo solo le dije:¡¡VEMGARé A MIS AMIGOS!! Un final triste ¿no?Pero por lo menos no murió Pedro. Pero quisiera decirte una ultima cosa,lector;Pedro tiene un asunto que resolver con Sakura,y ese es otro motivo por lo que va a luchar. Aun así¿nunca te has preguntado quien soy?Bueno,lo iras descubriendo poco a poco. Aun quedan``HISTORIAS QUE CONTAR´´. ¿FIN?(Lo dudo)